


Recovery

by thesupernaturalTeen



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupernaturalTeen/pseuds/thesupernaturalTeen
Summary: Jason had been missing for five days,and it had Dick panicked,so,he didn’t the very thing he had promised Jason he’d never do. He went to her Bruce’s help.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbra Gordon & Jason Todd, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd, Damian Wayne & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Cassandra Cain, Jason todd & duke thomas, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

NOT A CHAPTER

So,I had thought if this plot but since it is abou to be six in the morning and I haven’t even wentot sleep for five minutes,I thought to simply get it ready but not make the actual first chapter. But,the second I wake up again,I’ll be working on one of these.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is missing,Dick reports it,everyone seemed to be worried. 
> 
> But, who can tell if Batman even cares?

“Red Hood is missing.” All heads snapped towards the voice. There had stood Nightwing,looking worried. 

“I’m sure he’ll show up.” Bruce kept his mouth shut after that,remembering how Dick had acted when Bruce had continued and ended up insulting Jason.

“See, that’s the thing. Whenever he goes...uh,on a mission,he texts me the days he’ll me missing.” Batman sighed, then had realized what Dick had said. “Wait,you are in communication with Red Hood?”

Dick glared. “Yes,I do speak to my brother.” His voice was laced with venom. It had been quite,when Alfred had spoke. “I am to concerned for Master Jason,he had told me he’d call me if he ever gotten to hurt. Or simply wanted to speak.” 

Bruce turned his head,trying to remember a time when Alfred left the manor. The only times he could think of was when he’d go for shopping. “Is anyone else in contact with Red Hood?”

Tim’s hand slowly came up,pointer finger in the air.   
“Yeah,Jason sends me some books he’d think I’d like to read.” Damian nodded. “I am,Father. He sends photographs of animals.” All eyes turned, cause no one had expected that. “‘This would piss of Bruce,I may came to the manor to just drop this fella off.’” 

“Yes and I do meet him at his place....Well one of them. Honestly it’s kinda...nice. Hanging out with him,his place is not though,doesn’t gave an elevator.” Bruce turned,shocked to hear all the confessions in who was in contact with him. “Bruce,I know that you don’t agree with what Jason does,but,he kept taking all the trackers I left on him.”

Dick looked at Bruce,worried. “Do you have a tracker on him?” Bruce took a second,still having not believed that basically everyone was in contact with him. “So,all of you are in contact with him,but,you ask me if I’m the one who has a tracker on him?” 

“Just answer,do you have a tracker on him?” Before Bruce could answer Duke lifted his hand. “Uh,five days ago I was in a call with Jason. There were sounds of gunfire and...I don’t know just clearly he was in trouble. But,he said he had to go and would call me in six days. Tomorrow.” 

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, shucked that even Duke was in contact with him. “Have you asked Roy? Or anyone else?” Dick nodded. “They all day he’d been gone for five days and they’ve been searching for him m. But...”

Heads turned to him,as he froze. “But what?” Dick licked his lips. “They knew Jason wouldn’t want Bruce’s help.”


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is taken by the Joker.and Harley standing by his side.

  
Jason knew that he had been in that warehouse for a few days,but,he wasn’t sure if it had been five or six _. I was suppose to call Alfred and text Grayson and Duke._ His head,flipped to the side,despite the pain it had caused. “How funny would it be,if he couldn’t make it in time for another explosion to kill his son?”   
  


Jason turned to the Joker,seeing Harley by his side. He had taken a second to register those words,but,when he did,neither of the villains had expected him to react the way he had.   
  


Jason burst out laughing, loudly. The laugh echoing a bit. It seemed like minty he’s had passed until he stopped, even then it was a low, breathy chuckle. “You abducted me to get the bat mad? That’s gotta one of your dumbest plans! The bat doesn’t care for me.”

Jason didn’t notice the way Harley frowned,but,noticed how Joker smiled wider,letting out his haunting laugh. “Even if so, he’d came to save you.”   
  


“J,maybe we should-“ Harley was cut off when the Joker’s hand came cross her face,making her fall to the floor. Jason launched,or tried to. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”   
  


Harley glanced up, showing that her lip was bleeding. Jason growled a the Joker. “You better hope this explosion actually kills me this time. Because I’ll be spending the rest of my life hunting your down. I’ll fucking kill you.”   
  


The Joker smiled,only holding up his hand and pressing down on the button. Jason turned, seeing the clock had twenty minutes on the timer.   
Jason closed his eyes,not bothering in trying to escape this time. What’s was the point? He couldn’t last time.   
  


But,his head snapped up when he felt someone’s hands skim his. He glanced back, only able to see blond hair dyed with blue. “Harley?” He heard her grumble, it wasn’t sure what she was saying. “What are you still doing here? Surprised you didn’t leave with him...or just leave him.”   
  


She came to the front of him glancing at the timer,eighteen minutes. “I can’t.” Jason raised an eyebrow-not that she would know,he was eating his helmet-. “Can’t leave with him or can’t leave him?”

”Both.” It was below a whisper,almost like a breathe. And at any other time and moment Jason probably would have laughed,but,after seeing that the Joker has hit her-and he thought he did it more than once-he couldn’t. “You should go, leave from the blast sight.”   
  


He was surprised to see her shake her head. _Since when did Harley care for someone other than the Joker?_ “I wanted to prove you wrong.”   
  


Jason turned his head, ignoring how his neck was burning with pain. Sixteen minutes. “About what?” He turned again, seeing her scanning the warehouse,searching for something to break the chains with. “That Batman would came for you.”

And again,Jason laughed. “You two are just hilarious. Batman is not coming for me.” She shurgged, then sitting in the floor. “We’ll see.”

[☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ]

”Okay, enough with the games Harleen!” Harley stopped her rant, crossing her arms. “Doesn’t the bat teach you anything about manors?”

Jason groaned,turning his head and seeing five minutes left. “Why’d the Joker let you stay here?” Harley froze,no longer spinning around in circles. She was quite,for a while minute. Literally,Jason watched the timer go down.   
  
  


She opened her mouth,only to close it without saying a word. She opens it again,and the very second she finished her question the doors were busted in. “Why didn’t you think the bat will came to save you?”

”Red Robin defuse the bomb. Nightwing,Signal and blackbat go after Joker. Robin,Spoiler help me with Red Hood.” Jason brought his head up,now confused. “Don’t bother,Joker got away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted for the batfam to save Jason in the next chapter,but,had realized that it’s end up making the chai her much shorter then it already is,but, I’m going to try and make the next one longer.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is taken back to the manor

”Red Robin defuse the bomb. Nightwing,Signal and blackbat go after Joker. Robin,Spoiler help me with Red Hood.” Jason brought his head up,now confused. “Joker got away.”

They stared in confusion-aside from Red Robin who was trying to deactivate the bomb-. “Why’s Harley here.” 

“To prove my point. Told ya!” As Spoiler and Robin went to release Red Hood,Nightwing and Signal standing by his side in case he was really injured,Batman faced Harley. “Where’s the Joker?” 

She held her hands up. “I swear I don’t know. The kid kept saying how there was no way he’d try and save him-which I thought he was wrong,and he was,man! Should have put money on it!-“

“Harley! What happened?” He kept his eyes on her,having to force himself from looking back. “Batman,we gotta go!” 

His head snapped to Signal and Nightwing,who were still struggling to carry Red Hood. When he turned back,Harley was gone. He growled, immediately yelling at everyone to run to the batmobil-and whatever vehicles they took. 

[ ⚫ ][ ⚫ ][ ⚫ ][ ⚫ ][ ⚫ ][ ⚫ ][ ⚫ ][ ⚫ ][ ⚫ ][ ⚫ ]

Jason was payed down in the back of the batmoble,Tim was crouched down to examine his mounds and in the front was Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear,I’m working in making the chapters longer.


End file.
